Fear is Only a Verb
by percychased
Summary: Ten non-linear cute, fluffy James/Lily drabbles, from their Hogwarts days to spending the rest of their lives together. Written for Sanch (Eternally Seventeen).
1. Chapter 1

She knows she loves him, but she's too scared to say it.

As children, we give and receive love so very easily. As we get older, the notion of love isn't as simple anymore.

He's not making it easy on her. He's the complete gentleman, telling her he loves her and expecting nothing back because 'that's all he wanted to say.'

But love, it's something that complicates things and she's trying to deny it and even though she's a Gryffindor (bravery, courage, sure) Lily can't say it. But she wants to, she really wants to, so when she looks at him with loving eyes and a slight smile, she really hopes he gets the message.

When she was little, she said she love Petunia and her parents and the teacher and even the black-haired boy down the street. It was so simple then, but saying those three words now? It seemed life-changing. Like there was no going back.

She knew she does, though.

Lily Evans loves James Potter.

Even if she hasn't voiced it, it's still there.

* * *

_For Sanch. Lots of love! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

"It's silly. Please don't laugh."

"Why would I laugh?"

"It... well, it would..."

"Ruin your reputation? James, I won't tell Sirius. What is it?"

"Ah... don't laugh."

"Show me, James."

"Promise not to laugh, Lily?"

"I promise, James!'

Silence.

"That's so cute! I don't know why you've been hiding this from me! That's adorable!"

"Er... yeah, sure is..."

"How long have you had this underneath the bed, James?"

"Uh, truthfully?"

"Of course, truthfully."

"For as long as I can remember - bloody hell, Lily, you're going to suffocate it!"

"I'm merely hugging it, James."

"Still."

"If you insist. I'll pass it back to you. Is isn't real - you know that, right?"

"I'm not that thick, Lily. Maybe Padfoot, but not me."

"Just checking. You seemed rather concerned for your teddy bear's safety when I was hugging it."

* * *

_For Sanch. Lots of love!_


	3. Chapter 3

James gripped his wife's hand.

His wife. His wife! He had a wife, and he was so very sure that she was the most beautiful woman in the world. She had hair like her temper and sparkling green eyes (Slytherin eyes, Padfoot says, but James disagrees) and he knew he wouldn't change a single little perfect flaw she had on her. Lily Evans - no, Lily Potter as of two hours ago - would look amazing in a sack as far as he was concerned.

"Knut for your thoughts?" She whispered in his ear, her lips just grazing the shell.

"I'm thinking..." He mused on the thought, scratching a non-existent beard before spinning her and dipping her low, with her squeaking in surprise.

"That this - " He lifted her up, " - is the best - " he spun her round, causing her red hair to fan out like live flames, " - day I've ever - " He stopped her, and she smiled. "Had. Ever. And I'm glad it's with you, Lily Potter."

* * *

_For Sanch. Lots of love!_


	4. Chapter 4

Two boisterous men burst into the kitchen.

Lily rolled her eyes; she didn't have to turn around to know that they'd be completely caked with mud and grime after their impromptu game of Quidditch in the warded backyard.

"Evans, have I ever told you how much I love you? Really, really, love you? More than James?"

Sirius must have smelled the cookies cooling in the pan on the counter top then.

"Nice try, Black. The cookies are a bit hot, I've just got them out of the over and neither of you are touching them until you're clean."

She felt a pair of familiar arms snake around her waist. "I can think of another thing that's hot," James whispered. "Really, really hot."

"Nice try, James," laughed Lily, pushing him away. "Both of you go upstairs and get washed - "

"Ouch!" Sirius drew his hand away from the pan as though scalded. And looking at his hand, he was.

Lily quirked an eyebrow and James sniggered. "That's what you get for trying to steal a cookie behind my back, Black. Now c'mon, go upstairs and clean up, because I can smell you from here."

* * *

_For Sanch. Lots of love!_


	5. Chapter 5

"He has your eyes, Lils," stated James, peering at an infant Harry.

"And your hair," said Lily, mussing up her husbands' hair with a small smile.

"But I bet he'll be brave, just like you," replied James, pulling his wife closer with one arm.

"And he'll be in Gryffindor, just like the both of us," said Lily, eyes sparking.

"And he'll marry the fairest maiden in the land, just like his father," replied James, pulling her closer and letting Lily rest her head on his shoulder.

"And," continued James, "they'll have a little boy with green eyes just like yours, too."

Lily laughed brightly. "Getting ahead of ourselves, are we? I just became a mother. I'm not thinking about becoming a grandmother for several years."

James played with the ends of her hair. "I'm just looking forward towards a future with you."

* * *

For Sanch, as always! :)


	6. Chapter 6

She had just been putting up tinsel a moment ago. Where did it go? She could have _sworn _it had been lying right underneath the Christmas tree.

"James, where did the tinsel go?"

James hummed incommitally and continued drawing on the fogged-up windows of their sitting room. "He took it, probably."

Lily huffed in annoyance. "You shouldn't let him leave your sight. He's a dangerous bloke. Gets into a lot."

"It's not my fault he's a very grabby _child_," replied James, flicking his wand idly while his wife hung ornaments.

"He's following _your _lead most of the time, James."

"He does _not. _Despite what you may think, he does have a mind of his own."

Lily had nothing to say to this. She'd had enough. All she had wanted, today, was to decorate her tree, and after that, make a nice Christmas dinner for her family and friends.

Everything would be going according to plan if _someone _wasn't messing it up.

Lily huffed again and James straightened and responded to her huffing, sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll go tell Sirius to give back the tinsel. But really, love, you should keep an eye on those. Shiny things amuse small minds."

* * *

_a/n - _Did you think they were talking about someone else at first? Haha. For Sanchy, as always. Hope you like it, love!


End file.
